familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
May 30
Events *1416 - The Council of Constance, called by the Emperor Sigismund, a supporter of Antipope John XXIII, burns Jerome of Prague following a trial for heresy. *1431 - Hundred Years' War: In Rouen, France, 19-year-old Joan of Arc burned at the stake by an English-dominated tribunal. *1434 - Hussite Wars (Bohemian Wars): Battle of Lipany - Effectively ending the war, Utraquist forces led by Diviš Bořek of Miletínek defeat and almost annihilated Taborite forces led by Prokop the Great. *1536 - King Henry VIII of England marries Jane Seymour, a lady-in-waiting to his first two wives. *1539 - In Florida, Hernando de Soto lands at Tampa Bay with 600 soldiers with the goal of finding gold. *1574 - Henry III becomes King of France. *1588 - The last ship of the Spanish Armada sets sail from Lisbon heading for the English Channel. *1635 - Thirty Years' War: Peace of Prague signed. *1806 - Andrew Jackson kills Charles Dickinson in a duel after the man had accused Jackson's wife of bigamy. *1814 - Napoleonic Wars: War of the Sixth Coalition - Treaty of Paris signed returning French borders to their 1792 extent. *1832 - The Rideau Canal in eastern Ontario is first opened. *1854 - The Kansas-Nebraska Act becomes law establishing the US territories of Nebraska and Kansas. *1868 - Decoration Day (the predecessor of the modern "Memorial Day") observed in the United States for the first time (By "Commander-in-chief of the Grand Army of the Republic" John A. Logan's proclaimation on May 5). *1871 - The Paris Commune falls. *1876 - Ottoman sultan Abd-ul-Aziz is deposed and succeeded by his nephew Murat V. *1879 - New York City's Gilmores Garden is renamed Madison Square Garden by William Henry Vanderbilt and is opened to the public at 26th Street and Madison Avenue. *1879 - An F4 tornado strikes Irving, Kansas, killing 18 and injuring 60. *1883 - In New York City, a rumor that the Brooklyn Bridge is going to collapse causes a stampede which crushes twelve people. *1911 - At the Indianapolis Motor Speedway, the first Indianapolis 500 ends with Ray Harroun becoming the first winner of the 500-mile auto race in his Marmon Wasp. *1913 - First Balkan War: Treaty of London signed ending the war. Albania becomes an independent nation. *1914 - New & then largest Cunard ocean liner RMS Aquitania, 45,647 tons, sails on her maiden voyage from Liverpool to New York City. *1917 - Alexander I becomes king of Greece. *1922 - In Washington, the Lincoln Memorial is dedicated. *1935 - Babe Ruth plays in his last baseball game, in the uniform of the Boston Braves. *1941 - World War II: Germany captures Crete. * 1941 - World War II: Manolis Glezos and Apostolos Santas climb on the athenian Acropolis, tear down the nazi swastika and replace it with the Greek flag. *1942 - World War II: 1000 British bombers launch a 90-minute attack on Cologne, Germany. *1948 - A dike along the flooding Columbia River breaks, obliterating Vanport within minutes. Fifteen people die and tens of thousands are left homeless. *1953 - The Auckland Harbour Bridge was officially opened today in Auckland, New Zealand. *1956 - Composer Karlheinz Stockhausen premieres his piece Gesang der Jünglinge in Cologne. *1958 - Memorial Day: The remains of two unidentified American servicemen, killed in action during World War II and the Korean War, are buried at the Tomb of the Unknowns in Arlington National Cemetery. *1966 - Former Congolese Prime Minister Evariste Kimba and several other politicians are publicly executed in Kinshasa on the orders of President Joseph Mobutu. *1967 - At the Ascot Park in Gardena, daredevil Evel Knievel jumps his motorcycle over 16 cars lined-up in a row. *1967 - The Nigerian Eastern Region declares independence as the Republic of Biafra, sparking a civil war. *1969 - Riots on the Caribbean island of Curaçao *1971 - Mariner program: Mariner 9 launched to Map 70% of the surface and study temporal changes in the atmosphere and surface of Mars. *1972 - The Angry Brigade goes on trial over a series of 25 bombings throughout Britain. *1972 - In Tel Aviv, members of the Japanese Red Army carry out the Lod Airport Massacre, killing 24 people and injuring 78 others. *1982 - Spain becomes the 16th member of NATO and the first nation to enter the alliance since West Germany's admission in 1955. *1989 - Tiananmen Square protests of 1989: The 33-foot high "Goddess of Democracy" statue is unveiled in Tiananmen Square by student demonstrators. *1998 - A magnitude 6.6 earthquake hits northern Afghanistan, killing up to 5,000. Births *1010 - Emperor Renzong of China (d. 1063) *1423 - Georg Purbach, German mathematician and astronomer (d. 1461) *1623 - John Egerton, English politician (d. 1686) *1653 - Claudia Felicitas of Austria, Empress consort of Germany (d. 1676) *1672 (O.S.) - Peter the Great, Tsar of Russia (d. 1725) *1713 - Princess Caroline Elizabeth of Great Britain (d. 1757) *1718 - Wills Hill, English politician (d. 1793) *1719 - Roger Newdigate, English politician (d. 1806) *1757 - Henry Addington, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1844) *1814 - Mikhail Bakunin, Russian anarchist (d. 1876) * 1814 - Eugène Charles Catalan, Belgian mathematician (d. 1894) *1819 - William McMurdo, British army officer (d. 1894) *1820 - Pierre-Joseph-Olivier Chauveau, French Canadian politician (d. 1890) *1845 - King Amadeo I of Spain (d. 1890) *1858 - Siegfried Alkan, German composer (d. 1941) *1875 - Giovanni Gentile, Italian philosopher (d. 1944) *1878 - Mike Donlin, baseball player (d. 1933) *1879 - Colin Blythe, English cricketer (d. 1917) *1881 - Georg von Küchler, German field marshal (d. 1968) *1882 - Wyndham Halswelle, Scottish runner (d. 1915) *1886 - Randolph Bourne, American writer (d. 1918) *1895 - Maurice Tate, English cricketer (d. 1956) *1896 - Howard Hawks, American film director (d. 1977) *1899 - Irving Thalberg, American film producer (d. 1936) *1901 - Cornelia Otis Skinner, American writer and actress (d. 1979) *1902 - Stepin Fetchit, American dancer and actor (d. 1985) *1903 - Countee Cullen, American writer (d. 1946) *1906 - Bruno Gröning, German faith healer (d. 1959) *1907 - Elly Beinhorn, German pilot *1908 - Hannes Alfvén, Swedish physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1995) * 1908 - Mel Blanc, American voice actor (d. 1989) *1909 - Benny Goodman, American clarinetist and bandleader (d. 1986) *1910 - Ralph Metcalfe, American athlete (d. 1978) * 1910 - Inge Meysel, German actress (d. 2004) *1912 - Julius Axelrod, American biochemist and Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2004) * 1912 - Erich Bagge, German physicist * 1912 - Hugh Griffith, Welsh actor (d. 1980) *1918 - Guadalupe "Pita" Amor, Mexican poet (d. 2000) * 1918 - Bob Evans, American restaurateur (d. 2007) *1919 - René Barrientos, President of Bolivia (d. 1969) *1920 - Franklin Schaffner, American film director (d. 1989) *1922 - Hal Clement, American writer (d. 2003) *1926 - Christine Jorgensen, American transsexual activist (d. 1989) *1927 - Clint Walker, American actor *1928 - Agnès Varda, French director * 1928 - Pro Hart, Australian artist (d. 2006) *1930 - Mark Birley, British nightclub owner (d. 2007) * 1930 - Robert Ryman, American painter *1932 - Pauline Oliveros, American composer and accordionist *1934 - Aleksei Leonov, Russian cosmonaut * 1934 - Alketas Panagoulias, Greek footballer and coach *1936 - Keir Dullea, American actor *1939 - Michael J. Pollard, American actor * 1939 - Dieter Quester, Austrian racing driver *1940 - Gilles Villemure, Canadian ice hockey player *1943 - James Chaney, American civil rights activist (d. 1964) * 1943 - Gale Sayers, American football player *1944 - Meredith MacRae, American actress (d. 2000) *1947 - Jocelyne Bourassa, French Canadian LPGA golfer *1948 - Michael Piller, American screenwriter (d. 2005) *1949 - P.J. Carlesimo, American basketball coach *1950 - Bertrand Delanoë, French politician * 1950 - Paresh Rawal, Indian actor *1951 - Stephen Tobolowsky, American actor * 1951 - Zdravko Čolić, Bosnian singer *1953 - Colm Meaney, Irish actor *1955 - Topper Headon, British musician (The Clash) *1956 - Robert F. Newmyer, American film producer (d. 2005) *1958 - Marie Fredriksson, Swedish singer and songwriter (Roxette) * 1958 - Steve Israel, American politician, member of the United States House of Representatives (D-New York) *1959 - Frank Vanhecke, Belgian politician *1961 - Harry Enfield, British comedian *1962 - Kevin Eastman, American comic book creator * 1962 - Tonya Pinkins, American actress * 1964 - Wynonna Judd, American Country/Bluegrass Singer *1964 - Tom Morello, American guitarist (Audioslave, Rage Against the Machine) * 1964 - Andrea Montermini, Italian racing driver *1966 - Stephen Malkmus, American musician (Pavement) *1967 - Tim Burgess, English singer (The Charlatans) *1968 - Zacarias Moussaoui, French citizen found guilty relating to September 11, 2001 attacks *1970 - Flora Chan, Hong Kong television actress * 1970 - Ness Wadia, Indian industrialist *1971 - Idina Menzel, American actress and singer *1972 - Manny Ramírez, Dominican-born American baseball player * 1972 - Soichiro Hoshi, Japanese seiyuu *1973 - Leigh Francis, British comedian *1974 - Cee-Lo, American musician * 1974 - Big L, American rapper (d. 1999) * 1974 - Konstantinos Chalkias, Greek footballer * 1974 - Shin Ha-kyun, South Korean actor * 1974 - David Wilkie, American ice hockey player *1975 - Andrew Farrell, English rugby league and union footballer *1976 - Radoslav Nesterovič, Slovenian basketball player * 1976 - Magnus Norman, Swedish tennis player *1977 - Akwá, Angolan footballer * 1977 - Rachael Stirling, British actress *1979 - Mike Bishai, Canadian ice hockey player * 1979 - Kugimiya Rie, Japanese seiyuu (voice actress) *1980 - Steven Gerrard, English footballer *1981 - Devendra Banhart, American singer and songwriter * 1981 - Gianmaria Bruni, Italian racing driver * 1981 - Blake Bashoff, American actor *1982 - Eddie Griffin, American basketball player (d. 2007) *1984 - Matt Maguire, Australian rules footballer *1990 - Dean Collins, American Actor Deaths *1159 - Wladislaus II the Exile of Poland (b. 1105) *1252 - King Ferdinand III of Castile *1416 - Jerome of Prague, Czech theologian (executed) (b. 1379) *1431 - Joan of Arc, French heroine and saint (burned at the stake) (b. 1412) *1434 - Prokop the Great, Hussite general *1469 - Lope de Barrientos —a powerful bishop in Castile *1574 - King Charles IX of France (b. 1550) *1576 - Harada Naomasa, Japanese retainer and samurai *1593 - Christopher Marlowe, English playwright (b. 1564) *1640 - Peter Paul Rubens, Flemish painter (b. 1577) *1696 - Henry Capell, First Lord of the British Admiralty (b. 1638) *1718 - Arnold Joost van Keppel, Dutch favorite of William III of England (b. 1670) *1730 - Arabella Churchill, English mistress of James II of England (b. 1648) *1744 - Alexander Pope, English writer (b. 1688) *1770 - François Boucher, French painter (b. 1703) *1778 - Voltaire, French philosopher and author (b. 1694) *1865 - John Catron, United States Supreme Court Justice *1868 - Souji Okita, 1st Captain of the Shinsengumi (b. 1823 *1901 - Victor D'Hondt, Belgian mathematician (b. 1841) *1912 - Wilbur Wright, aviation pioneer (Wright Brothers) (b. 1867) *1925 - Arthur Moeller van den Bruck, German historian (b. 1876) *1926 - Vladimir Steklov, Russian physicist (b. 1864) *1934 - Togo Heihachiro, Japanese admiral (b. 1848) *1939 - Floyd Roberts, Auto racer, killed during 1939 Indianapolis 500 (b. 1904) *1941 - Prajadhipok, Rama VII, king of Thailand (b. 1893) *1946 - Louis Slotin, Canadian Scientist at Los Alamos (b. 1910) *1947 - Georg Ritter von Trapp, World War I Austrian submarine commander (b. 1880) *1951 - Hermann Broch, Austrian author (b. 1886) *1953 - Dooley Wilson, American musician and actor (b. 1886) *1955 - Bill Vukovich, Auto racer, killed during 1955 Indianapolis 500 (b. 1918) *1960 - Boris Pasternak, Russian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (declined) (b. 1890) *1961 - Rafael Leónidas Trujillo, dictator of the Dominican Republic (b. 1891) *1964 - Leó Szilárd, Hungarian-born nuclear physicist (b. 1898) * 1964 - Eddie Sachs and Dave MacDonald, American auto racers, killed during 1964 Indianapolis 500 (b. 1927) *1967 - Claude Rains, English actor (b. 1889) *1971 - Marcel Dupré, French organist and composer (b. 1886) *1975 - Steve Prefontaine, American runner (b. 1951) * 1975 - Michel Simon, French actor (b. 1895) *1980 - Carl Radle, American bass guitarist (b. 1942) *1981 - Don Ashby, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1955) * 1981 - Ziaur Rahman, President of Bangladesh (b. 1936) *1986 - Perry Ellis, American fashion designer (b. 1940) *1993 - Sun Ra, American musician (b. 1914) *1994 - Ezra Taft Benson, President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints *1994 - Marcel Bich, French industrialist (Société Bic) (b. 1914) *1995 - Ted Drake, former English footballer (b. 1912) * 1995 - Bobby Stokes, former English footballer (b. 1951) *2000 - Tex Beneke, American bandleader, singer, and saxophone player (b. 1914) *2003 - Mickie Most, English record producer (b. 1938) *2005 - Tomasz Pacyński, Polish writer (b. 1958) *2006 - Shohei Imamura, Japanese film director (b. 1926) * 2006 - Robert Sterling, American actor (b. 1917) * 2006 - David Lloyd, New Zealand biologist (b. 1938) *2007 - Jean-Claude Brialy, French actor, director, screenwriter and author (b. 1933) Holidays and observances * Trinidad and Tobago – Indian Arrival Day (National Holiday). * Peru – National Potato Day. * United States – Memorial Day (originally – currently last Monday in May). * Canary Islands – Canary Islands' Day Liturgical feasts *Saint Ferdinand III *Saint Gabinus *Saint Isaac of Dalmatia *Saint Joan of Arc *Saint Reinhilde External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:May